


Pretty Woman

by abluemountainashtardis



Series: Tachycardia [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluemountainashtardis/pseuds/abluemountainashtardis
Summary: Claudia stared at John. “You’re a good man John Stilinski,” she said lurching forward and kissing him on the cheek. “Drive safe.”





	Pretty Woman

It was dark as they were driving back from the cinema. A rather successful third date, which had John nervous. Third date.

 

John parked outside Claudia’s ramshackle little house, weeds growing up the sides. God, it really was an awful property.

 

“Johnny?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Claudia shook her head. “I was saying… ” Claudia shifted. “Look, John, I… I’m pregnant.”

 

John blinked. “I know.”

 

“I really like you.”

 

“I like you too,” John said blushing.

 

“John… The father…”

 

John tensed, hands flexing against the wheel.

 

“He’s a bad man. I ran away.”

 

John nodded. “I know.”

 

Claudia sighed. “Didn’t do too good a job at hiding that, did I?”

 

John shrugged. “You didn’t need to. I get that, that you’re starting out new – with a baby, without much in the way of… support, but I…”

 

Claudia reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “I can look after myself.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I got this far, got a house, got a job,” Claudia tilted her head. “Got a boyfriend?”

 

John felt a warmth spread through him. “Yeah, yeah you did.”

 

“I can look after myself,” Claudia repeated. “You don’t need to worry about us,” she said gesturing at the bump. “You don’t need to act the hero.”

 

“The right thing to do is to look after you,” John muttered. Claudia stilled.

 

“Is that what you want to do? Look after me?” Claudia asked gently.

 

“Yeah, I mean, I would do that anyway. If we went back to being just friends,” John said. “You could call me to help you fix the sink. And other things pregnant ladies need,” Claudia smiled. “But even if you weren’t, uh, pregnant, I’d want to be with you. I’d want to.”

 

Claudia sat for a few moments, threading her fingers through John’s hand.

 

“I’m not ready for a sexual relationship.”

 

John wheezed. “What?”

 

“I’m pregnant, I’m new in town, you’re new to me, I just got out of a bad relationship, I’m not really into sex right now,” Claudia continued. “I kinda hate men at the moment too,” she smirked.

 

“Right,” John said feeling his ears go hot. “Good to know. You can lead the charge on the whole,” he waved his hand. “That whole front. I won’t push.”

 

Claudia stared at John. “You’re a good man John Stilinski,” she said lurching forward and kissing him on the cheek. “Drive safe.”


End file.
